


It Takes a Village

by catmiint



Category: Pretend Wizards D&D Campaign
Genre: Clueless lesbians, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmiint/pseuds/catmiint
Summary: Domestic fluff and Waltz is clueless. Collab with nocturnalacolyte on tumblr.





	It Takes a Village

**Author's Note:**

> nocturnalacolyte on tumblr and I drew each other some Valentine's Day cuteness and then wrote a fic based on the other's art!

 

 

Mirin’s arms were full of a stack of books and scrolls, teetering dangerously close to tipping over as she walked. Waltz could hear her strained breathing although couldn’t see her face past the thick spine of _Atlan History, Vol. 2._ Quickly she glanced over the over books in Mirin’s arms, surprised to see that they were mostly textbooks. _The Fundamentals of Magic_ , _Elementary Arithmetic,_ and _Ecology of the Tartan Wastes_ where a few among many. Waltz quickened her pace to catch up with Mirin, seeing her struggle to open the door to the manor. The book on the top, _Fiends, Fey, & Fantastic Beasts _, began to slip off the top of the pile, Waltz grabbed it and put a steadying arm on the stack.

 

Mirin made a noise of surprise as Waltz gently lifted half of the books, revealing the small satyr's strained face. The books weren’t too heavy to Waltz, so she shifted her half of the stack to one arm and smiled lightly in greeting at Mirin.

 

“Oh! Thank you so much Waltz,” came Mirin’s delicate, lilting voice.

 

It made her heart beat just a bit quicker in her chest, so she glanced away from Mirin’s face and slid past her to open the grand entrance doors with her free hand. She replied, “It’s no problem, you should have asked for help in the first place. I’d hate to see you trip and hurt yourself.”

 

“The bag I had broke on the Trolley, and they didn’t seem that heavy or unwieldy when I first picked them up,” she murmured shyly. Waltz couldn’t see a blush past her fur but imagined that her cheeks were probably warming with embarrassment. She had always been intensely independent, determined to do everything on her own even after the workload for taking care of the kids could be divided between them.

 

Waltz didn’t blame her, she knew how dedicated one had to be to their charges in a place like Atla. She had seen the worst the city had to offer, peddling children for their magical value and taking countless lives. It had been hard to adjust to suddenly having Mirin there to help, having been so accustomed to years of wary mistrust of anyone that looked at the children of Happy Sunshine Orphanage. She shook her head of the train of thought and closed the door behind them, clicking it locked and turning to follow Mirin up the stairs.

 

“Well, next time you run off to buy books, you can ask me to help you carry them,” Waltz’ voice hummed lowly in her throat, “That new assistant we hired is getting the hang of things and can be left alone for a few hours.”

 

“Did she finally get over all the weird, human-faced dogs running around?” Mirin asked lightly, a teasing glint in her eyes as she turned her head to flash Waltz a gentle smile.

 

Waltz chuckled at that, thinking of their new assistant’s exaggerated reaction to the house, “I still hear her muttering about fairies when she thinks no one is listening. Although I remember you also had quite the reaction when Pegasus dragged you and the kids to a manor full of fairies.”

 

“I was just surprised is all!” Mirin exclaimed, “Anyone would be a little shocked to suddenly be surrounded by fairies.”

 

They came to the stop of the stairs and the conversation lulled, an easy and amicable silence settling between the two. The library down the hall was full of unpacked books of boxes(em)a combination of collections from Little Champs, Happy Sunshine, and a shocking contribution from Ragna. That with the textbooks that Mirin just purchased meant that the manor would have a comfortably stocked library for the kids to learn from and enjoy. In silence, they unpacked the crates of books together. Occasionally Mirin would come over to her, nearly pressing against her side, with questions about where a book should go. Waltz’ heart beat faster at that, and she’d have to glance away from Mirin’s face every time she asked about something in a soft tone and gentle expression.

 

Mirin approached again, wrapping her arms around Waltz’ waist in a hug for a moment.  She held these little moments dear to her heart, stealing glimpses of what an easy, domestic life with the woman could be like. When Mirin pulled away to show her a book, Waltz missed the brief contact.

 

“Look at this!” She said, flashing the cover of a book called _Aphrodisiacs & You _. The cover had an illustrated image of an elven woman feeding their orc partner a chocolate covered strawberry, making Waltz blush furiously. “We should try some of these recipes out on our next date night!”

 

“ _Date night?”_ Before she could stop, Waltz blurted the words out in shock and dropped the textbook she was holding. It landed on the ground with a heavy _thunk_.

 

There was a glint of confusion in Mirin’s eyes before a hand flew up to her mouth, “Oh gods, did you not think—I thought we’ve been on three dates already!”

 

Waltz was at a loss for words, trying desperately to think back and remember. _Hell, that’s what ice skating last week was about_ . She groaned internally, _She even kissed me on the cheek._ “I just thought you were naturally that affectionate!”

 

A laugh bubbled out from Mirin’s lips, like the sound of bells, and she struggled to catch her breath, “And _I_ just thought you were taking things slow.”

 

She buried her face into her hands, trying to hide the redness that surely was completely taking over her face. She couldn’t believe that she had simultaneously been pining and so clueless that she missed the fact she and Mirin had already gone on a date—three of them!

 

Mirin, having had set the cookbook gently on a shelf nearby, reached out and took Waltz’ hands into her own. She was smiling, her cheeks dimpling and eyes shining with tears of mirth. “Well,” she began, “how about we have a movie night this weekend. I’ll cook dinner for us and we can have our first _real_ date.”

 

Waltz stared at the small satyr in front of her for a few moments, taking in everything about the moment. She smiled, gently rubbing Mirin’s hand with her thumb, and said, “I’d like that very much.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
